Orion's Amore
by NotascrazyasI
Summary: A concerned Ludwig sat on the damp grass and peered over my shoulder. "What are you concentrating so hard on, Feli?" I stared into his blue eyes and smiled. "I'm giving Orion an amore so he doesn't have to be lonely in the big ol' sky!"


_**Orion's Amore**_

_**For those who don't know, amore is 'love' in Italian.**_

_**So, I got this idea while staring at the stars in the car. I don't know many constellations (Big Dipper, Little Dipper, and Orion are about it) but there didn't seem to be any humanoid ones near him so... I started feeling sorry for him. And then, I felt kinda silly and Italy-ish and that brought up this whole idea.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you**_** enjoy~**

A single silhouette sat in the heart of a field painted silver by the bright moon overhead. The location had previously been used to grow something of value, but now all it was used for was the occasional romantic picnic and late night star gazing. The midnight soaked meadow was great for the latter due to its complete vacancy of trees; there was nothing to obstruct the view of the sky and in the small town the lea belonged to, it was quite revered for this. Especially by the boy who sat there now.

* * *

It was beautiful out tonight. There weren't many nights like this in winter, even towards the end as it were. Sometimes, it seemed as though you couldn't escape the coverage of clouds in winter, but tonight brought back my faith in clear skies. The stars shined and the moon gave me enough light to watch the grass tremble from the breeze.

I giggled as a leaf brushed against my cheek, but brushed it away before it touched the notebook in on my lap. Any water stuck to the plant could ruin my picture and I'd been working much to hard to allow that to happen.

To the east, the highway rumbled with passing cars. It was too far to be a distraction and instead formed one of my favorite songs, purring it as the wind added all the high notes. It was pleasant, drawing to this noise. Craning my neck to see the cluster of stars I've failed to memorize yet, I wondered if Orion heard the same song and felt as soothed by it as I. A smile tugged at my lips as I thought of the man in the sky. After all of my work, I hoped he was pleased.

My only warning was footsteps and when I noticed them they were far too close for me to react properly. Arms wrapped around my torso and I was pulled closer to the chest of the unknown man (with my back pressed against his chest, there was no mistaking him to be female). Yelping, my first instinct was to struggle, but then a calming hand pulled my face around so that I was looking into another's. He had a strong jawline and watered down blue eyes. His skin must have been averagely pale, but in the harsh light of the moon he looked ghostly. Still, there was no mistaking a face like that for a stranger's.

"Luddy!" I crowed, twisting around fully so that our knees touched though his arms stayed around me. In return, I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and pulled him in even closer. "What're you doing here?"

His lips pulled down in a slight frown, such a common expression on his handsome face... "I should be asking you that, Feli." I couldn't help but blush at the nickname, even though he'd said it countless times before. "Why are you in Sky Field in the middle of the night? In the middle of winter! You're going to catch a cold!"

Despite his frown, I smiled hugely at the concern in his voice. "Don't worry Luddy! Now that you're here, you can keep me warm!"

This just made my boyfriend sigh, but he didn't say anything to scold me so I was happy. I settled myself onto Ludwig's lap and turned back so that poor ol' Orion was in my sights again. Contently warm and no longer aching to see my boyfriend, I let out a happy sigh and started teaching my pencil to dance.

Some time later, it was easy to tell that my companion was getting bored for he laid his chin on my shoulder and squinted down at what I was doing. "What are you doing, Feli. I can't even see what's on the page." His words tickled my neck and distracted me. My pencil slipped in my grasp and I prayed I hadn't messed anything up (not even I could see my own drawing).

"I'm giving Orion an amore so he doesn't have to be alone in the big sky anymore." I answered, focusing back on the sketch.

A rare laugh came from my boyfriend. Then, with gentle hands, he turned me around once again and placed my notepad away (luckily in a dry place). Then, with slow hesitance, he pressed our lips together softly. It was a chaste kiss, but still made me blush. Our relationship was new, and this kind of intimacy still shocked me.

He pulled away and smiled gently at me. "Süß."

Truthfully, I loved it when Luddy spoke in his native tongue, just as he often told me he loved it when I spoke Italiano.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, returning me to my previous position on his lap.

"No."

"Will you be soon?"

"Maybe~"

He was silent after that, tilting his head back to stare at the constellation I had spent a good chunk of the night drawing. I tried not to focus on the German man, for his peaceful expression was incredibly cute and distracting right then. Still, I found myself peeking at the serenity reflected in his blue eyes. It made me calm and had an almost hypnotizing affect on me. I yawned.

-Skippy-

"Are you awake yet?"

I blinked my eyes opened and found my gaze drawn to Ludwig's face, though he was rubbing his eyes and didn't see me. He must've just gotten up, for his golden strands had yet to be slicked back like usual and hung low on his face. He was so cute in the mornings~

He glanced down at me. "Feli?"

Figuring that he was probably expecting me to answer the question that had awoken me, I smiled. "Si~"

"Good."

Instead of forcing me out of bed like normal, he flopped back down beside me and simply pulled me more comfortably against his chest. He shut his eyes with the intent of falling back asleep. I smiled.

"How did I get here?" I asked in a whisper, as if I wouldn't disturb him too much.

A noise of irritation came from him. "I carried you of course. You'd fallen asleep in the middle of a field. I wasn't just going to leave you."

I continued with my questions. "Where are we?"

"My house."

"What time is it?"

"Early."

"Are you okay?"

He groaned and placed a hand over my mouth, not really enough to force me to shut up, but enough to get the point across. "Feli, I'm exhausted. Could you just be quiet?"

It took me only a few seconds to understand. While I had fallen asleep in the field, Luddy had to carry me all the way back to his house (for I knew he preferred walking than driving). It must've been about an hour or so after I had gotten rest that he finally crawled into bed beside me. Guilt overtook me, and I snuggled into Ludwig's side. "Alright, Luddy. Sleep well."

* * *

A breeze sprinted through the room, disturbing a notebook that had been enshrined on a desk below the window. Pages caught on the wind and it was opened to a rather specific page. On it, two figures were surrounded by stars and held up in the gorgeous night sky. One, was muscular, with god-like features and demeanor. The other was more lithe and graceful looking. This one wasn't drawn with as much worship as the other. Both had obviously been drawn by a skillful hand.

The smaller immortal clung to its companion, making sure they wouldn't float away from each other in the cruel pull of larger objects. A kiss was placed on the strong jaw of the other, binding them as obvious lovers.

A blonde and an auburnette. They were glorified -non of the normal teenager curses could be seen- but it was still obvious.

Ludwig wouldn't be alone in the big ol' sky anymore.

_**Okay, yes. The ending was kinda cliched with the wind and such, but you gotta admit, it's still cute, right? Right? Jeez, I hope so. I really wanted to **__**make it awesome (my best friend's honor depends on it, since this is supposedly as awesome as she is) and for the most part I think it is. I mean, it doesn't suck or anything... Right?**_

_**Jeez, I think I'm getting even more insecure about my writing...**_

_**Please review?**_


End file.
